marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Cable 16
Summary Volume: 1 Issue: 16 Month: October Year: 1994 Pages: 36 Credits Editor in Chief: Tom DeFalco Editors: Bob Harras and Lisa Patrick Cover Artists: Steve Skroce and Mike Sellers Writers: Larry Hama Pencilers: Steve Skroce Inkers: Mike Sellers and Matt Banning Colourists: Marie Javins Letterers: Richard Starkings and Comicraft Synopsis "The Phalanx Covenant: Book 3: Final Sanction: Pt. 2 - The Phalanx Sanction" Cyclops, Jean Grey, Wolverine and Cable fly their plane to Mount Everest in an effort to plunge it into the Phalanx citadel. They are seen approaching by Hodge. They bail out just in time and all grab onto a ledge on Mount Everest. They cannot use their powers otherwise the Phalanx network will be able to register them as mutants and hone in on them. The plane barrels into the citadel and Lang grabs Psylocke and saves her from the destruction. He also is concealing the X-Men outside from Hodge. The group make their way slowly up the north face of the mountain. They come up with a plan to scale the face of the mountain and make it in the citadel undetected. Lang continues planning against the Phalanx and Hodge starts to scan the mountain for beings. Lang tells him there is no need to scan the north face as it is unclimbable. Lang decides that Psylocke is to be the one to lead his plan and he tells her that she must submit to her intergration into the Phalanx and he is setting up an override that will allow her to betray Hodge's orders when he orders Cable's assimilation by the Phalanx. She does not trust him but says she cannot argue with his plan. Hodge continues to scan the north face and reads anomolies trying to climb up. Lang denies the possiblity of this and Hodge believes Lang is acting strange. Cable and Wolverine make their way closer to the summit and do everything in they can not to use their powers. They finally pendulum off eachother and make it up. Wolverine says he will work with Cable and settle their differences. Hodge then finds Psylocke walking around. He goes to contain her and realizes that she has been absorbed by the collective consciousness. She warns that Lang has partitioned his thoughts from the collective. Hodge suspects betrayal by Lang and finds a Phalanx tendril that was on the plane the X-Men came in on. The X-Men finally attack the citadel. Hodge realizes that he was betrayed by Lang and sends Psylocke to detain him. The Phalanx attack the X-Men and realize that they are tougher than they appear. Wolverine makes his way to the collective womb and slices at the containment fields holding his other teammates. He finally cracks a hole in Bishop's and Bishop says that he has freed them. Hodge senses the X-Men in the womb trying to escape and sends his guards to attack. They are met by Wolverine who throws one of them into Bishop's field and Bishop absorbs the energy and frees them all. Hodge then orders Psylocke to bring down Cable and she is able to be freed form the collective due to her overrides Lang put in place. She tells Cable and Jean to funnel their powers through her to focus them on a specific point in the structure. They bring down the network and Hodge tries to drain the other networks of their power to channel it to this site. This destroys the Phalanx sites in the other cities around the world. Lang smiles outside the citadel as his plan appears to have worked. He finally allows the citadel to collapse as he was what was allowing it to be sturdy and he plans to kill the Phalanx and the X-Men at the same time. The X-Men escape and Hodge grabs Lang as the building collapses. Lang screams out to Hodge that he does not know what he is doing as they fall down the mountain. Elsewhere, in outer space, a Phalanx entity has seen the destruction on Earth and plans a more aggressive approach to capturing Earth for the Phalanx. Characters FEATURED CHARACTER(S): * Cable VILLAINS: * Stephen Lang * Cameron Hodge * Brick * Dymphna * Phalanx SUPPORTING CHARACTERS: * X-Men ** Cyclops ** Jean Grey ** Wolverine ** Psylocke ** Beast ** Archangel ** Bishop ** Storm ** Gambit ** Iceman ** Rogue Locations * Mount Everest, Washington Notes * Finale of the "Phalanx Covenant" event * "Final Sanction" Pt. 2 * Wraparound cover * Silver foil enhanced cover Flashbacks * Jean Grey recalls her raising Cable as a child in the distant future. Trivia Recommended Readings * Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix - Cyclops and Jean Grey remember going to the future and raising Cable as a child. * Wolverine #85 - Cable, Cyclops, Jean Grey and Wolverine take off in an airplane from Muir Island to attack the Phalanx. Related Articles External Links References Return to Comic Selection Category:Comics Category:1994 Category:1994, October